


Yes

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Celebrating the beginning of college with some sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, You and Peter just graduated from high school, You're going to college but he's taking a gap year to continue his internship, peter Parker is a good boyfriend, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: You don’t learn a lot during your college orientation, but you do learn a fun way to tease Peter when he comes to visit you on the weekend.





	Yes

Your college orientation was extremely boring. You understood that its purpose was to make the transition from high school into college easier, but after an entire day of various presentations about alcohol safety and whatnot, you were eager to start classes and begin a new chapter of your life. 

You were halfway through the second day of orientation when your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was a rare moment in between activities so you unlocked the screen and were excited to find a text from your boyfriend of nearly a year, Peter Parker. 

You had been friends with him for three years before the start of your relationship at the beginning of your senior year at Midtown School of Science and Technology. You had graduated alongside him a couple of months prior but while you headed to college at the end of the summer, he opted for a gap year where he would continue his internship at Stark Industries. 

How’s orientation going? Miss you. 

You quickly typed out a reply of: It’s been okay so far but our next presentation is on sexual health so that should be interesting :p and hit send.

Have fun learning about STDs! I love you and I’ll talk to you later. 

You left the presentation with a headful of knowledge on chlamydia and pregnancy as well as a fistful of free condoms in your pocket. While the presenters had talked about the not-so-fun parts of sex and sexual health, they also went over some things that made you think about being in bed with Peter, which in turn made you even more excited for the weekend when he was going to come and visit. 

The rest of the week went smoothly. Because you were nervous about being late or missing a class because you couldn’t find the building, you gave yourself plenty of time to locate each class. This left you with nothing but your dirty thoughts of Peter to keep you entertained while you waited for class to start. 

Luckily for you, your roommate decided to spend Saturday exploring the city, leaving you with an empty dorm room. When Peter texted you to let you know he was parked in the lot closest to your building, you hurried out to meet him. When you led Peter back into your room, he seemed surprised to see that nobody was in it. 

“Where’s your roommate?” he asked. “Kinda wanted to meet her, you know, make sure she’s got good intentions. Can’t have my girl living with someone evil.”

“She’s out for the day,” you explained, giving him a flirtatious look. “We’re all alone.”

“Oh my god, babe, you’ve known her for a week and you’ve already sexiled her?”

“I did not!” You said defensively. “It just worked out perfectly that she was going out the same day you were coming over. Besides, we don’t need a bed to have some fun. You know I’m not above driving to an empty parking lot and doing it there.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed at the memory. 

“Now,” you said, teasing your bottom lip with your teeth. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Peter laughed. “But since when do you ask before you kiss me?”

“Since I learned about how sexy and fun consent can be,” you said with a wink before kissing him hard. 

After a minute of stationary kissing, you pulled away so you could back Peter up against your bed. He sat on it while he caught his breath from the intense kiss. 

“Can I take off your shirt?” 

He nodded eagerly and you quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

“Pants too?”

He nodded again and lifted up his hips so you could slide his jeans down his legs. You dropped to your knees so you could get them all the way off and remained there, smiling at him sweetly. 

“Can I take off your boxers?”

“Yes,” he whined as his boxers joined his jeans on the floor, leaving him completely naked. “Babe, this is torture…”

You ignored him. “Can I suck you off?”

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, gasping when you wrapped your lips around him. Deciding to follow your game, he asked if he could touch you. 

You pulled off of his cock and smiled. “Yes. You can even fuck my throat if you ask nicely.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he looked at you. “O-oh fuck, can I? Please?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

His fingers tangled into the hair at the back of your head and he rolled his hips tentatively at first. When you squeezed his thigh reassuringly, he did it again, but faster this time. Soon he was truly fucking your throat, his eyes on you the entire time. 

“Don’t wanna cum yet,” he explained before you had a chance to ask him why he pulled you off of him suddenly. “Wanna get you off first…if that’s okay?”

“That’s very okay,” you said, getting up from the floor and stripping yourself of all of your clothes. 

“Can I eat you out?” 

“Yes,” you said, laying on your bed and spreading your legs for him. 

“Can I finger you too?” 

“Yes,” you repeated, shifting your hips up desperately. “Please.”

Peter quickly slid one finger into you while his tongue toyed with your clit. 

“Can I use two fingers?” he asked against your inner thigh. 

“Yeah,” you said breathlessly. “Fuck me with two fingers, please, Peter.”

His middle finger joined his pointer finger while his tongue continued to tease your clit. 

“A third?” he asked after another minute. 

“Yeah, come on, please,” you begged and gasped when his index finger started to stretch you too. “Can I cum on your fingers and tongue?”

Peter nodded between your legs, not wanting to detach his lips from your clit when you were so close. 

You threw your hand over your mouth as you came for him, not wanting to disturb anyone in nearby rooms with your sob of pleasure. 

Peter moved his body up so he was hovering above you. 

“Can I fuck you?” he asked, sweat beading along his hairline. 

“Yes,” you said, reaching for one of the condoms that you had put in your nightstand. He opened it and rolled it onto himself easily, lining himself up with your entrance. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes,” you answered, frustrated that he wouldn’t push into you already. 

“Are you really sure?” he asked again. 

“Yes!” you repeated, annoyed with his obvious teasing. “Just fuck me already, come on.”

He slid into you with one thrust and you attached your lips to his shoulder to keep your moan from being overly loud. 

“Just like this?” he asked. 

“Just like this,” you confirmed. 

He kissed you as he spilled into the condom, bringing a hand between your bodies to play with you clit and get you to cum again right after. 

Peter discarded the condom and put his boxers back on while you were still coming down from your orgasm. You propped yourself up on one elbow while he joined you back in bed. 

“Wow,” he said, leaning in for a quick kiss that you happily reciprocated. “How long do we have until your roommate gets back?”

You checked the clock on your nightstand. 

“We’ve got all day, babe.”

“Cool,” he grinned. “Think we could do that again?”

“Yes,” you said, going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can catch me at my tumblr www.lifemuchgreener.tumblr.com :)


End file.
